1. Field of the Invetion
The present invention concerns the design of a modular revolving engine with tangential combustion power, functioning without a piston, or connecting rod, or crankshaft, or camshaft, or valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spark-ignition engines in use at the present time are still generally spark-ignition engines with reciprocating pistons, of which the mechanical principle saw the light of day more than a century ago.
However, it is known that this system presents the major drawback of delivering in four-stroke engines only an efficient drive phase of 12.5% and, in two-stroke engines, of 23.6%.
Hence a highly mediocre efficiency of this reciprocating system which is ageing and which should be replaced by a rotary system which is mechanically more logical, therefore finally and certainly more economical.
Moreover, these engines of obsolete technique are heavy and cumbersome and composed of many moving parts subjected to considerable thermal stresses by the unnecessary and parasitic intense frictions that they undergo.
In order to cause said engines to run more smoothly, the makers have been obliged to multiply the number of cylinders in order to overcome these parasitic and antagonistic idle times of each cycle.
Now, despite all sorts of improvements including, inter alia, ancillary devices for better filling of the cylinders, these even very sophisticated engines are very far from functioning flexibly and harmoniously.
It has therefore been sought whether a rotary system exploiting the power of the explosions tangentially might not be capable of replacing this obsolete reciprocating piston system in certain mechanical applications.